


Fall From the Stars

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Just a little porn





	Fall From the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for the beta and comma wrangling go to Spikedluv

As soon as they got in the door Sam pushed Callen up against the wall, kicking the door closed and pressing their mouths together in what was more a bite than a kiss. He shoved his leg between Callen's, grinding against his partner's crotch as he held Callen in place, using his extra body weight to good advantage. Callen groaned into the kiss, arms coming around Sam, pulling him impossibly closer while he bucked up into the hard body in front of him.

Sam broke the kiss to place a series of bites down the side of Callen's neck, one hand slipping up under the back of his T-shirt to palm the firm muscles.

"God, Sam," Callen moaned, head falling back against the wall as his partner's hot mouth moved down to bite at his collar bone. His dick was aching in his pants, but he had no leverage to do anything about it with the way Sam had him pinned.

Sam chuckled, low and deep. "Gonna make you come in your pants, G," he said. "And then I'm going to bend you over and fuck you long and hard, until you come again."

Callen whined at that, close to the edge from the images Sam's filthy words were painting. Sam reached between them to press Callen's cock through his pants, shifting to bite a nipple through his T-shirt.

Callen shouted wordlessly, head banging against the wall again as he was wound even higher and tighter by his partner's actions. 

"Come for me, G," Sam whispered, squeezing Callen's cock and biting the same nipple again.

With a loud cry Callen did just that, body shaking with the force of the orgasm blasting through him, barely aware of Sam holding him upright as he lost it completely.

*

Sam didn't bother to wait for him to recover. He manhandled Callen out of his clothes and turned him around. Sam bent him over the couch just inside the room. He pulled lube from his pants pocket, then unfastened his jeans and shoved them and his underwear down his legs.

Slicking up his fingers, he quickly pressed one into Callen's ass, moving it around, before pulling it back out and pressing in with two. Callen moaned, but didn't say anything, just spread his legs wider and pushed his ass back into Sam's hand.

Sam chuckled low and dirty. "Eager aren't you, baby?" he asked, pressing against Callen's prostate as he said it, just to hear Callen shout and feel his ass clench around Sam's fingers.

Sam decided not to wait any longer; his dick was aching with his need to be inside Callen's tight body. He pulled his fingers out again and quickly slicked his cock, dropping the lube carelessly when he was done. Parting Callen's ass cheeks, he shifted into position and starting pushing his dick inside. 

Callen immediately tried to push back again, so Sam slapped one cheek hard. "Hold still, G," he ordered.

Callen whined, but stopped moving, so Sam rewarded him by pressing further forward. He grunted in satisfaction as he watched his cock being swallowed by Callen's ass, feeling the slick heat of it gripping his dick. However many times he did this, Callen still felt tight every time. Sam loved the sensations of gradually opening Callen up with his dick.

Finally he bottomed out, balls pressing against Callen's ass. Sam stilled, taking a few seconds just to enjoy being buried deep in his partner's body. 

Callen bucked beneath him. "Please move," he begged Sam.

Sam smacked him again in the same spot as before, and red bloomed on the pale skin. He liked how that looked, so did it a couple more times. Callen made interesting noises beneath him, but he wasn't moving or complaining, so Sam didn't think he objected. Reaching around, Sam found Callen's dick was hard again, which made him smirk. Definitely no objections. Sam squeezed once, then let go. He gripped Callen's hips tightly to keep him still.

"Alright, baby," he said, "Hold on tight."

Callen immediately gripped the couch cushions tightly, and Sam began to move, pulling out and shoving back in at a steady pace, setting a rhythm he could maintain for a while. He was going to enjoy using Callen's body for as long as possible, until he had to give in to the inevitable and come.

Sam was soon lost in the mindless pleasure of hammering Callen's ass, enjoying giving him a long, hard, ride. He watched himself sliding in and out as he maintained a steady pace. Sweat gathered on Callen's back, making his skin gleam in the dim light of the room.

Callen remained still beneath him, his hands holding the couch cushions in the same white knuckled grip, head hanging down. Sam started to hum a little to himself, the pleasure of the leisurely fuck almost zoning him out. His eyes roved his partner's body once more, taking in the sight of the pale skin sheened with sweat contrasting with one red ass cheek. He planned to change that later, but for now Sam increased his pace, shifting slightly so that his strokes were hitting Callen's prostate.

Callen moaned and his body clenched beautifully beneath Sam from the extra stimulation. Sam chuckled and sped up even more. "Gonna make you come for me, baby," he crooned, slamming in harder and faster, suddenly eager for the end.

At the last second, as he felt his orgasm start to crest, Sam pulled out, wanting to mark his partner in another way. Callen cried out, but stayed in position. Sam grabbed his cock firmly, directing his come across the ass cheek he'd left red from spanking it earlier. The contrast of his white spunk against the red skin satisfied something deep inside Sam. He grunted with pleasure as he felt the last of his climax shake through him.

Callen trembled against the couch. He didn't move, even though Sam knew he had to be desperate for relief too. "Good boy," he soothed, running one hand down Callen's sweat-slick back, making him shiver.

Sam took a second to get out of his clothes, kicking them to one side before turning his attention back to his partner and getting him off. He shoved three fingers deep in Callen's ass while hitting the unmarked cheek hard with an open palm. Callen shouted, but rocked back onto Sam's fingers, not away from him.

Sam spanked him again, pressing into Callen's prostate firmly at the same time. Callen yelled again and Sam felt his ass clench tightly while his body froze. Callen started to shake and Sam knew he was coming. He carried on rubbing Callen's prostate, but otherwise didn't touch him, until Callen was almost sobbing, limp across the back of the couch.

Sam pulled his fingers free, then lifted Callen, turning him and wrapping him in Sam's arms. Callen shook against him, and Sam soothed and gentled him, keeping a firm grip on his partner's body. 

After a few minutes, he could tell Callen was calm. He was still twitching a little, so Sam loosened his hold, shifting to guide him across the room to the bed. Callen stumbled a little as he allowed Sam to lead him, one arm going around Sam's waist to support himself.

Sam helped him onto the bed, where Callen curled onto his side. He looked drained, but peaceful, so Sam let him be, watching as his eyes drifted closed and his breathing deepened into sleep.

Satisfied, Sam moved quietly around the room, sorting out their clothes before slipping into bed beside his partner. Callen murmured something and shifted, but a whispered, "Sh," and a touch to his shoulder was enough to settle him back down again. Sam didn't press close out of deference to the sore ass he'd left Callen with, but he was still within touching distance as he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
